Justice League: Continuum
by MrStorymaker
Summary: When a group of insurgents travel backward through time and land in 2012, Batman is on the case. When he finds the Batman from the future waiting however, everything changes. Will the League have to step in when the insurgents seek outside aid from one particularly psychotic clown... Please rate and review! Also I'm not fantastic at summaries so, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the rights to DC Comics Characters or the characters of Continuum.**

I hope you enjoy this, I will hopefully be updating it soon! Please review, any suggestions you can give to a newbie starting out would be great!  


**The year is 2077, the terrorist group 'Liber8' are on the run from justice, The Protectors were closing in. However they weren't the only ones chasing the gang…**

**Vancouver - 2077****  
**Terry McGinnis stood on top of one of the many skyscrapers in Vancouver, using his advanced Bat-Suit's HUD to scan a nearby warehouse he suspected Travis Verta to be hiding, Travis had beaten Terry in their last encounter, his enhanced physical strength had been a game changer, Terry had been unprepared. As he scanned the building he picked up Travis' biological signature,

_"Gotcha! I have to be careful, he's stronger than me, even with this suit. I could sneak in, try to take him down quickly and quietly. What would Bruce do?" _Terry's thoughts were broken by the sight of several Protectors preparing to breach the warehouse door, he then heard his mentor's commanding voice in his ear,

"Terry, if those Protectors get in there before you, the resulting chaos will let Verta escape. If he gets underground you won't find him again. You have to get to him quickly." Terry sighed as he leapt from the roof , propelling himself towards the warehouse, he glided to the roof, opening an access hatch to sneak in quietly as the Protectors breached open the door the resulting explosion alerted Travis as his fellow gang members began shooting at the Protectors, keeping them pinned behind cover. Travis started retreating across a walkway as Terry landed in front of him blocking his way,

"Now we can do this the easy way..." Terry was cut off as Travis swung a powerful punch almost taking his head off, Terry rolled under his arm and delivered a powerful kick to his leg, then capitalising by launching himself from the ground and bringing all his strength down upon Travis, he failed to connect the blow as Travis shifted backwards quickly getting to his feet, Travis smirked at Terry,

"You'll have to do better than that Bat. I beat you before, I can do it again!" Travis lunged forward, Terry predicted the move and leapt over his head, delivering a swift kick to his head, the blow staggered Travis causing him to use the walkway railing for support, Terry capitalised by sprinting forward, tackling Travis to the ground and delivering several powerful punches, Travis threw him off and got to his feet again.

"That…all you got?" Travis stood shakily as Terry powered his jet boots, he flew forward catching Travis off guard and put all his strength into a two handed blow to the side of Travis' head, which was enough to knock him out, Terry sighed as he heard footsteps behind him, quickly turning he found a lone Protector aiming her pistol at him staring intently almost daring him to make a move, Terry groaned,

"Look, I came here to help you, Verta would have gotten away if I hadn't stepped in." The Protector looked between Terry and Travis she kept her pistol levelled at Terry's head,

"You're a wanted vigilante, you're coming with us for questioning…like it or not. Kiera to CPS Station I've got Travis Verta unconscious and the Batman here, requesting backup. " Terry sighed,

"I don't have time for this…"

Terry quickly lunged forward knocking the Protector's weapon from her hand and leaping from the walkway, gliding to the warehouse door, by the time the Protector raised her pistol again, he was gone.

**Batcave, Vancouver – 2077**

Bruce Wayne sat in the Batcave, watching multiple screens as Edward Kagame was arrested and taken from his home to prison. Terry arrived moments later, immediately removing his cowl and standing next to Bruce,

"Not a bad day's work, Travis Verta and Kagame put away. I'd say that deserves a celebration." Bruce snorted,

"But now the Protectors know you're in Vancouver…who do you think they'll want to hunt next? Why do you think I always tell you to…" Terry groaned

"Not this speech again Bruce, can't you just admit that I did a good job? Maybe for once? Besides, only one Protector saw me. Not like she can prove it." Bruce sighed and put his head in his hands,

"The Protectors are equipped with upgrades in their brains which records audio and visual, the CPS will see everything that Protector saw, including you." Terry immediately froze,

"You did NOT tell me they could do that. Now that I think about it, Verta went down way too easy, last time I fought him he took more than double the punishment and still…beat me." Bruce turned in his chair,

"Then we need to keep an eye on them. They could be planning something. I still have some contacts in CPS, I'll see what I can find out. You on the other hand, need to lay low." Terry sighed and sat next to Bruce as he began pulling up files.

**Two Weeks Later  
CPS Station, Vancouver – 2077**

The members of Liber8 were put to trial and sentenced to execution, Terry had been sent by Bruce to ensure no escape attempts were made; he stayed hidden above the viewing room, watching over every movement. He was distracted however by the young Protector who had tried to stop him after defeating Travis, he watched her as she stared into the viewing room, then her gaze turned to the prisoners, her expression turning to shock as Terry looked back to the prisoners, he saw them throw objects into a circle, he immediately glided toward them, attempting to stop whatever they were doing, a blinding light surrounded Terry, his vision was overwhelmed as he was rendered unconscious.

**Wayne Manor, Gotham City – 2012.**

Bruce Wayne was holding a charity fundraiser in his luxurious mansion, his guests all laughed and chatted to one another as Bruce himself stood on the balcony of Wayne Manor staring out to Gotham City he sighed,

_"Another quiet night in Gotham no Joker running some insane plot, no Scarecrow, Two-Face…nothing. It's too quiet…."_ Bruce's suspicions proved correct as he was approached by Alfred Pennyworth,

"Master Wayne? There is some form of…disturbance I believe you should be aware of, some sort of explosion in Vancouver, Shall I contact Nightwing?" Bruce shook his head and began walking back inside,

"No I'll handle this one, have them on standby in case anything happens here." Bruce immediately headed to his private room, pressing three keys on his piano opened his secret door to the Batcave, he suited up and readied his jet

**4 Hours Later  
Vancouver – 2012**

Terry woke up on hard concrete, his whole body was in pain, the HUD of his suit was damaged, it was clearly malfunctioning, Terry dragged himself up and surveyed his surroundings, immediately noting that he was no longer in the CPS station as well as the fact that whatever happened had caused significant damage to the area, his suit radio was malfunctioning as well as the other functions though he was sure the visor must be completely broken, this was not the city he had just left. He then saw movement from the corner of his eye, seeing Travis Verta running with several members of Liber8. Terry immediately gave chase, he pursued them for several minutes before his suit came back online, Terry then shot upwards and flew over the gang members heads, landing in an alley in front of them,

"You guys going somewhere?" Travis Verta, Curtis Chen and Stefan Jaworski stepped forward all staring at Terry, Curtis was the first to attack, followed swiftly by both other men, Terry dodged and weaved their attacks as best he could, he took several hits before Travis grabbed him and threw him to the ground, pain shot through Terry's body as he flipped up to dodge Travis' boot, Curtis delivered a kick into Terry's spine as Travis grabbed Terry's throat and threw him again this time through a fence and onto a concrete ground, Terry groaned in pain as he tried to get up he found himself trapped, the three men started kicking Terry, shooting pains hit him all over, he had to dig deep to grab Jaworski's leg and take him down, quickly rolling to his feet again but he knew the damage was done, he was hurt badly, his suit once again damaged, Stefan quickly got back to his feet as they moved to attack again, Travis lunged towards Terry, who was able to move quickly and use Verta's own momentum to slam him into a brick wall, Jaworski attacked with Curtis, Terry kicked Curtis' leg out from under him and quickly incapacitated Jaworski with several hard punches to his gut and head. Before Terry could turn around again he heard a loud crack behind him, as he jumped around he found Curtis Chen on the ground in pain, Travis Verta then charged towards Terry again, Terry groaned as he leapt backwards, Verta didn't stop, he charged forward, grabbing Terry and throwing him into the nearby wall, he raised his fist to deliver a final punch, Terry then watched his arm be grabbed from the shadows and an armoured hand strike Travis several times before throwing him away.

Terry watched Verta roll across the ground before looking for the source of his rescue and found the familiar sight of his predecessor, the original Batman stood before him as Travis Verta got back to his feet, swinging punch after punch, hitting nothing but air, Batman dodged his attacks with ease before landing two quick low punches to the gut following up with a powerful uppercut to knock Travis to the ground, before Terry could speak he spotted Lucas Ingram running across the street, he attempted to run after Ingram but was stopped by Batman,

"Who are you?" Terry stared back at Batman, thinking quickly he couldn't reveal his identity here he was unwilling to take the chance of damaging the timeline.

"I'm…Batman." Terry noticed the Dark Knight's eyes narrow to slits at his response, the pair were interrupted by Travis and the others retreating, by the time Terry began to give chase they were already gone, Batman continued,

"The explosion…what was it?" Terry pondered for a moment,

"_The explosion…it must have been a device that took me back in time. Wherever…or whenever I am, I can't afford to tell Bruce anything."_ Terry stared back at Batman who was watching his every move,

"What…year is it?" Batman stared at him inquisitively but decided to play along,

"It's 2012, why do you ask?" Terry stared back in shock,

"It can't be…It's not 2012, it's 2077, last time I checked." Batman didn't have time to think as he heard sirens approaching fast,

"Come on…we have to move."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
Q&A  
Bruce Wayne's Penthouse**

The newcomer sat in the penthouse his head buried in his hands as Batman stood analysing every movement he made, Bruce was staring at the suit this 'new Batman' was wearing, the very same suit he had just started designing with Lucius Fox. Bruce paced the room, keeping his eyes fixed on the imposter as he moved,

"You say you're from 2077 and that you were sent back through time by a group of prisoners? Not the most unlikely story I've ever heard…but I still find it hard to believe." Terry looked up, staring directly at the Dark Knight,

"I wouldn't expect you to believe me, it is you I'm dealing with after all. But you have to understand how dangerous these people are, especially if they get organised, we have to…" Terry was interrupted almost immediately,

"We? What makes you think you're going anywhere? You're lucky I haven't locked you up yet." Batman stopped as he heard Barbara Gordon's voice in his ear,

"Batman? If you're still in Vancouver we need you back in Gotham! Police reports are coming in that Joker and Harley Quinn have escaped Arkham and are causing chaos in Gotham, Tim and Dick are already there, but they need you." Terry watched as Batman's eyes moved between him and the door, the Dark Knight finally turned to him,

"You're going to stay here until I return. I have to go back to Gotham. If you really want to be trusted, I suggest you do as I ask." Batman then stalked out towards his jet, before Terry could speak he was already gone, Terry sighed in resignation,

"Well this is gonna be a fun night."

**4 Hours Later**

Terry paced the penthouse restless, growing ever more impatient. He slumped down on the leather couch immediately putting his head in his hands until his communicator was overwhelmed by static, Terry could have sworn he heard a voice, he quickly began attempting to triangulate the signal until he heard a female voice,

"Central! this is Cameron, I need backup! " Terry almost immediately was on his feet and running to the balcony all whilst tracing the signal, once he had a lock he leapt off the balcony and flew towards its location.

When he arrived Terry saw the Protector with Lucas Ingram cornered, he moved silently through the shadows watching the Protector holding Ingram before she was interrupted by the arrival of the police, Terry watched as she injected Ingram and pushed him into view of the police, Lucas Ingram was then quickly arrested as the Protector hid behind a large garbage container, Terry stayed in the shadows out of sight until the police were gone keeping his eyes fixed on the Protector as she emerged from her hiding place he then stepped out behind her,**  
****_  
_**"So you're here too huh? Small world isn't it…" Terry though quite amused with his joke, quickly discovered the Protector did recognise him as she turned around she immediately reached for her weapon, Terry lunged forward and grabbed her arms,

"I'm not your enemy! I'm stuck here just like you, if we want to get out of this we have to work together and find out what happened!" the Protector stared at Terry for several moments before relaxing,

"Your right, we have to find out what happened, where are we? I don't recognise this place…" Terry sighed,

"Not where, when…technically we're still in Vancouver. We've been sent back in time, 65 years to be exact. It's the year 2012." Terry watched as the Protector stared back at him, horror filled her expression as she processed the information he had given her.

"Ingram said the same thing that it was a time jump but, It's…impossible, I have a son! I have a life! I can't be stuck in 2012! It's just not…possible. How do we get back to 2077? What do I have to do?" The Protector looked pleadingly at the masked man before her, silently begging for answers that Terry did not have, he quickly looked away from her and began pacing,

"I don't know, but if the members of Liber8 are here then they must have some sort of plan we have to stop it. For now I suppose we should try to figure out how we got here in the first place, how about you check out the site where we 'arrived' there could still be some clues…I can try and track down Liber8, contact me if you find anything or if you need backup…" Terry handed the Protector a small communicator, she nodded and began to walk out of the alley before turning to face Terry again,

"I'm…Kiera by the way, if we're going to be working together we might as well get introduced. Now how do I find you?" Under his cowl Terry smirked slightly,

"I'm Batman…you know, secret identities and all that. Oh and don't worry…I'll find you." Kiera rolled her eyes and left the alley as Terry flew upwards to the roof, tuning his in suit radio to the police frequency before flying off again.

Terry flew over the city for several hours before hearing a familiar commanding voice in his ear,

"Since you completely disregarded my instructions to stay in the penthouse you might as well come to my coordinates. Your friends have been busy." Terry immediately homed in on Bruce's coordinates and flew to him, arriving minutes later at a gun store. Batman emerged from a nearby alley,

"This way, they broke in from the back door." Terry followed through the dark alley into the gun store's interior, Batman analysed the scene,

"Several military grade weapons stolen, with ammunition. I overheard them discussing their leader…Edward Kagame. You also failed to mention these people are trained military." Terry sighed as he looked around for clues, hoping to miraculously find the key to locating and stopping Liber8 before they could continue their plan,

"I'm having a little bit of a tough time taking all this in, I'm sorry. On a plus note one of them is in police custody already…" Terry turned to see the Dark Knight's narrowed eyes fixed on him,

"You let the police take him? Why didn't you bring him in yourself?" Once again Terry sighed partly out of exhaustion and defeat,

"He was already being arrested when I got there…and I didn't particularly feel like making myself known to the police yet. I get enough of that in the future…" Terry and Bruce both froze as a police car stopped outside the store, the pair silently slipped out as the police entered, vanishing onto a nearby roof,

"Back to the penthouse. Get some rest…we can compare notes tomorrow." Terry nodded in agreement as Batman entered his jet, followed by Terry. The trip to the penthouse was short; Batman dropped Terry off before hiding his jet in the emergency Batcave. Terry made his way to the guest bedroom before collapsing onto the bed.

**The Next Morning**

Terry awoke to the smell of coffee and breakfast, briefly forgetting his situation he sat himself up on the bed, analysing his surroundings before sighing,

"Damn. It wasn't just a dream…" Terry noticed a pile of clothes sitting near the bed, quickly removing his Bat-suit he put on the fresh clothes and walked through to the penthouse living area, he found Bruce sitting in an armchair with a newspaper and coffee, a fresh coffee and breakfast sat on the table for Terry, who quickly sat down and began wolfing down his food before moving onto the coffee, waiting for Bruce to begin asking questions. Bruce simply finished reading his newspaper casually folded it back up and placed it on the table before turning his attention to Terry,

"Now we have to discuss this group you've been chasing, how dangerous are they?" Terry took another gulp of coffee,

"I spent the better part of 7 months trying to track them down, they are extremely dangerous, especially if they manage to organise themselves. I suppose it's a blessing they don't have Kagame, maybe he didn't make it through. Without him, I'd say Travis would be in charge. Bruce this is way more than you can handle alone…you need to inform the League." Terry watched Bruce shake his head,

"If the League catches wind of this, they'll want you locked up on the Watchtower, I find you to be of far more use to me here and with your knowledge of these people I can stop them." Terry put his coffee down and sighed angrily,

"Haven't you been listening? These guys aren't the typical brawlers you go up against, you will need help." Terry stared through Bruce's glare for several moments,

"I work better alone…Other people just…" Terry quickly interrupted with venom in his words,

"Slow you down? Oh please…if we work together we can get this done quicker. Don't try to shut me out; they might be my only hope of getting home…" Bruce walked to the penthouse window and stared out,

"What's your name since you already know mine." Terry picked up the note of annoyance in his voice and decided to ignore it,

"Terry, I've worked with you for a while now so I know what I'm doing, I know your rules. Everything. probably even some stuff you don't know yet." Bruce then turned and began walking towards his 'panic room', stopping next to Terry and putting a hand firmly on his shoulder,

"Go to the scene of the explosion and comb the area for clues. I'll monitor police frequencies to scout for activity." Terry nodded and walked to the spare room, putting his suit on underneath his clothes then walking to the site of his arrival in 2012. He watched from a distance as police scratched their heads in confusion, he then spotted Kiera talking with one of the detectives, watching as she got into his car and the pair drove off, Terry moved into a nearby alley and stashed his clothing into a pack, put on his cowl and flew after the car, remaining cloaked. Kiera and the detective pulled into the police station, Terry landed silently and followed close behind, narrowly avoiding bumping into several officers and objects, he followed them until they reached an interview room, barely slipping through the door before it closed, Kiera and the detective sat down for several moments before Lucas Ingram was brought in, handcuffed and forcibly sat down in the chair opposite,

"Well you seem to have adjusted quickly." Ingram's tone was almost mocking, Kiera ignored him,

"Where are the others Ingram?" Kiera glared at him, Ingram simply smirked,

"Probably doing things they shouldn't be…" He continued to smirk at Kiera, the detective with her frowned,

"Answer the question." Ingram turned to face him,

"Please, the adults are talking right now…" Terry noticed Kiera look directly at him and sigh,

"Detective could you give us a minute? I think it might help." Terry watched the detective sigh and leave the room then as Kiera disabled the camera's with her suit, Ingram continued smirking until Terry shut off his suits cloak and appeared in front of him,

"You…How are you here?!" Terry leaned down to look Ingram in the eye,

"Tell us what we want to know Ingram! How do we get home!"

"There is no way back, there never has been…" Kiera shocked him with a jolt of electricity,

"You don't know that! There has to be a way!" Ingram groaned,

"Actually before I joined the movement I was a SadTech engineer so yes I do! We always knew this was a one way trip…"

Terry and Kiera both paced the room, Ingram continued,

"Listen, with the knowledge you have why don't you go and put money on the stock market, or sports!, buy a private island and hide out when shit hits the fan. If you stay out of our way…we'll leave you alone." Terry groaned and rubbed his head,

"We don't have time for this…" In a sudden movement Terry flew over the desk, grabbing Ingram and holding him against the wall by his collar,

"Do you know who I am?!" The smug expression from Ingram's face was gone, he stared into Terry's mask with nothing but fear in his eyes,

"You…Your Batman. Nobody knows your real name." Terry tightened his grip and lifted Ingram off the ground,

"That's right. You don't know a thing about me…but you on the other hand, you are someone…" Kiera stepped up next to Terry,

"I bet with the right person and the proper means I could find out quite a bit about you Ingram. Yes I'm talking to you!" Ingram flinched at Kiera's raised voice, Terry smirked under his mask and kept a tight grip on Ingram, Kiera continued,

"You were born, Lucas Calbert and you took your mother's name Ingram when your father went to prison. She was…correction she will be born in Victoria a few years from now, to Kent and Mary-Lee Ingram? 66 Beaconsfield Road…last house on the right." Terry watched Ingram lower his head, Kiera smirked slightly,

"That's the price of being a famous terrorist…" Ingram snapped his head up to face her,

"You wouldn't!" Kiera's face became deadly serious,

"Right before I buy that island." Kiera then headed for the door, Terry immediately put Ingram back in the chair and cloaked next to the door,

"Wait! I'll tell you what I know…" Kiera had the door ajar; Terry slipped out past the police and headed back for the penthouse.

When Terry returned to the penthouse Bruce was gone, he quickly checked Bruce's computer and found he was tracing several bank alarms, Terry looked over the footage and found the bank being robbed, immediately flying out towards it.

Batman watched as the bank robbers fired on police officers and retreated into an alley, he immediately fired his grappling hook, gliding to the building they moved into, he moved silently above the gunmen as they covered the entrances, freezing when they opened fire, he scanned the room identifying his targets as one barked orders,

"Go for the head…try and flank her, Kellog cover the exits!" One of the men moved away, Batman chose his moment and dropped down on top of one of the gunmen and disarmed him, blocking several attacks, he saw another man aiming for a shot before a shower of sparks erupted near him and knocked him to the ground, this distracted the Dark Knight's opponent allowing him to deliver several hard strikes and knock him through a wooden crate, Batman then delivered the knockout blow and disappeared into the shadows, watching as a woman moved towards him before throwing herself into cover as the third gunman returned and opened fire, Batman did not move knowing he was invisible in his position, he saw the woman return fire forcing the gunman to take cover, he then saw another of the robbers dragging himself up from the floor and producing a knife, Batman acted quickly and leapt from his position grabbing the knife as a shot was fired, hitting the wielder of the blade and immediately killing him, Batman locked eyes with a police officer who had his gun aimed at the Dark Knight, he instinctively dropped a smoke pellet and grappled to the ceiling immediately scanning for the third robber, Batman watched as he ran out of the building and quickly picked up his trail, grappling to the roof and following the man.

The Dark Knight watched until he was far enough away from sight to glide down and land in front of him the man immediately dropped his gun and bag of money, Batman heard a noise behind him as two men ambushed him, he took a hard kick to the chest and leapt backwards to defend himself dodging and blocking their attacks, one man produced a gun causing Batman to grab him and disarm him, quickly placing a small tracer on the man before grappling up to a roof and disappearing.

**Several Hours Later**

Travis Verta paced in front of the other members of Liber8, anger swelled up inside him at Stefan's loss,

"It seems our interfering friend followed us, along with a Protector, not only that but they've quickly established allies in this time. We will have to be far more careful in future, the plan will be as…" Travis was interrupted by laughter echoing through their hideout armed thugs wearing masks stormed in pointing weapons, The members of Liber8 quickly got to their feet and had their weapons drawn, the thugs moved for another man, Travis stared straight at the man who seemed to be their leader, his porcelain white skin and painted grin made him look all too like a clown, Travis simply scoffed at him and watched as the clown simply dragged a chair over and sat down in front of them, his grin was unsettling even to Travis the look in his eye as he stared at Travis made him uneasy, the clown simply sat, looking over each member of Liber8 before bursting into hysterical laughter and waving his thugs out of the room, after several moments the clown seemed to compose himself and simply grinned maniacally at them,

"So, you guys are what passes for a 'gang' now. Where did it all go so wrong…" Travis kept his gun pointed at the clown, who simply remained seated and grinned,

"Who are you?" the clown's expression changed, he forced a surprised expression,

"Who am **I**?! I'm the clown prince of crime! Scourge of Gotham City! They call me…The Joker!" Travis watched the clown clap excitedly for himself for several moments before resume his grin,

"So let's cut to the chase shall we? You happen to need my help…and in return, you can do me a favour…" Travis scoffed,

"Why would we need **your **help?" Joker chuckled and got to his feet, he walked towards Travis and pulled something from his back, Travis looked at the Joker's hand and saw a small device shaped like a bat,

"I know how the Bat thinks…"


End file.
